MegaMan.EXE
This article is about the Mega Man from the Mega Man Battle Network series. For other Mega Men, see Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt or Star Force Mega Man Hub Hikari, AKA MegaMan.EXE, is the main protagonist of the Mega Man Battle Network series. He appeared in the 105th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mega Man Battle Royale, where he fought against fellow Mega Men, Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. History In an alternate 20XX, society has become reliant not on robotics, but the Net, as it is the basis of all technology on Earth, as well as the Cyberworld, where Net Navigators (or NetNavis) and their Operators interact with each other, regardless of distance. Lan Hikari, the son of a head scientist of Den City's SciLab, receives a PET (Personal Terminal) with a NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE. Together, they work hard on their skills as a team to become the best Net Battlers in the world, all while fighting against organizations that seek to rule the world through destroying or dominating the Net. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Hub Hikari * Height: N/A * Weight: N/A * Age: 12 * Species: NetNavi * Operated by Lan Hikari * Afraid of ghosts Arsenal *Mega Buster * Battle Chips ** Cannons *** M-Cannon, Bubbler, Heater, Typhoon, Boomer, Yo-Yo, Shotgun, etc. ** Weapons *** CyberSword, Muramasa, Varia Sword, Zeus Hammer, Kunai, etc. ** Bombs *** Mini Bomb, Bug Bomb, etc. ** Area-Of-Effect *** Black Hole, Meteors, Time Bomb, Shockwave, Poltergeist, etc. Feats * Hit Bass with a strike worth 120 kilotons of TNT * Dismantled terrorist organizations * Traveled all of Cyberworld in a short timeframe * Destroyed & recreated Cyberworld * Survived a Cybeast core explosion worth 14 septillion tons of TNT * Defeated Bass, Serenade, Cybeasts, Alpha Gallery MMEXE-sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! MegaManExe.png|EXE using the Mega Buster CannonMode.jpg|Cannon Mode SwordMode.jpg|Sword Mode FinalGun.jpg|Final Gun BlackWeapon.jpg|Black Weapon Megaman_Invisible_chip_artwork_copy.jpg|Invisibility ElementPower.jpg|Elemental Powers Hub_Hikari_Mega.png|Hub Hikari Trivia *EXE and three of his opponents are the 22nd to 25th Capcom characters to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West and Sigma. ** He is the ninth Capcom character to win, after Akuma, Zangief, Blanka, Strider Hiryu, Dante, Zero, Leon S. Kennedy and Ryu **He and three of his opponents are the fifth to eighth Mega Man characters to appear, after Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero and Sigma. ***He is the second Mega Man character to win, after Zero. *EXE and three of his opponents are the 11th to 14th characters to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther and Jin Kazama, and with the next six being Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula, The Mask, Leonardo and Red Ranger. **He is the sixth combatant to win against a returning combatant, after Agumon, Mewtwo, Zero, Wonder Woman and Black Panther, and with the next four being Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula and The Mask. *EXE is currently the fastest character in DEATH BATTLE! history, having the highest calculated speed feat out of any combatant, going 3 novemdecillion (a 3 followed by 60 zeroes) times the speed of light at his fastest. *EXE is the third combatant to win a Battle Royale, after Leonardo and Blastoise. References * MegaMan.EXE on Wikipedia * MegaMan.EXE on the Mega Man Knowledge Base Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Nature Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Mascots Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:RPG Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Shield Users Category:Children Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Super Mode Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users